


Queer Eye for the Werewolf Guy

by callmeshaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, The Fab Five are wonderful, act as if there's some special where they go to cali even though it's a pretty accepting state, also i didn't watch s6 so none of the new people that came are there, and he just really needs to be taken care of and spoken to so yeah this happened, and they love him so much, but he did have a session w each of the fab five, kira never left w the skinwalkers, older pack members are 25, scott loves the pack and kira so much, the pack is The Pack but that is Not Known by anyone but them and their families, you'll only see his session w karamo bc that one is the most important for scott imo, younger pack members are 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: The Fab Five is summoned to help Scott McCall.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & The McCall Pack, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Queer Eye for the Werewolf Guy

**Author's Note:**

> (IMPORTANT: in the lasts section, AO3 was not italicizing what I told it to so just know that everything pertaining to Scott, Kira and the Pack in that section is the Fab 5 watching them from their Fab 5 loft. AO3 hates me. I'm sorry for that confusion)

"Alright! Who are we meeting this week, Bobby?" Jonathan piped from his seat in the back in between Antoni and Tan.

"We are meeting..." Bobby trails off, Karamo tapping out a drumbeat against the steering wheel for buildup. "Scott McCall, our first Latino!"

The group cheered enthusiastically. Bobby continued as he read fro the iPad in his hand, "Scott is 25 years old and was nominated by his closest friends affectionately dubbed as 'The Pack.'"

The five all paused at that. "'The Pack?'" Karamo gawked. Bobby, Tan, Antoni, and Jonathan looked at each other. "Yeah, that's weird," Tan said.

"Anyways," Antoni stated. "Right," Bobby amended, turning forward in his seat.

"So, he's from Beacon Hills, a small town in northern California where he just moved into a new home with his wife, Kira."

"Oh, he's got a house, okay," Tan said, impressed.

"Scott is just out of vet school," the five break out sounds of appeasement. "And is currently working his residency at the local clinic. He and Kira are having a home-warming-slash-wedding-anniversary party, where Scott will debut the 'improved him.'"

***

"No! No, I want another round, you guys cheated!" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott scoffed, a laugh evident on his features, "How?"

"Your werewolf juice! It gives you an unfair advantage," Stiles dropped his voice. Scott tilted his head. "Stiles, you knew what you were getting into when you stepped onto that track," Lydia stated dryly. "And I'm not a werewolf and I beat you."

Stiles sputtered in response, unable to think of a rebuttal. Lydia raised her eyebrow and smirked.

Kira, returning from the restroom with Malia, walked up to Scott, wrapping her arms around his waist as his arm went around her shoulder, "Stiles, you just suck at Go-Kart racing. It's okay," Kira laughed.

The rest of the Pack laughed as well. In the midst of the laughter Scott heard a racket as a group of people entered the arena. He and Kira turned their attention to the ruckus that was actually coming towards them. Scott turned his attention to his wife as he felt her perk up against him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Kira looked up at her husband with that smile that makes his heart pound against his chest and a sparkle present in her eyes, "They're here."

As she says that, the Fab Five finally make their way up to the group, cameras trailing behind them. Scott finally recognized who they were. He had forgotten that the Pack had nominated him for a makeover, mainly because he didn't think he was going to be chosen. Also because he's been so busy with the house and his residency and Kira.

Scott and Kira reluctantly detached from one another to introduce themselves and hug each member of the Fab Five. Jokes were made and joyous sounds were heard as the Pack and the Fab Five spoke easily.

"Okay, is it alright that we steal him?" Karamo asked the Pack.

"Yeah! We were just leaving," Liam affirmed. He smirked when he caught Stiles' glare. Mason let out a guttural laugh.

The Fab Five waved goodbye to the Pack while Scott and Kira gave them hugs before interlocking fingers and walking to their car, leading the way to their home.

***

Scott unlocked the door of his home and allowed Kira to step through first before following in suit, and then letting the Fab Five inside.

"This is cute," Bobby said as he looked around, the rest of the Fab Five dispersing around the house. "There still seems to be some things missing, though." Scott was called into the kitchen by Antoni.

"Yeah," Kira started. "We've only really gotten the essentials. It's been slow getting it together since we've both been so busy. Today was our first non busy day in a while." She and Bobby sat on the couch.

"What would you and Scott like to have done in here?"

***

"What's up?" Scott questioned Antoni as he walked into the kitchen. Antoni stuck his head out form the fridge, closing it as he sets some more of its contents onto the island. "You guys have such great ingredients in here," Antoni gushes. "I'm so excited about that."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I cook," Scott bashfully smiled, his dimples making their appearance. "What kind of stuff do you cook?" Antoni asked in interest, leaning his hands against the island.

Scott lists off some meals from the top of his head. "That's great! What made you get into cooking?"

"My mom was a single mother and worked crazy shifts at the hospital as an emergency room nurse so sometimes I would cook dinner and take it up to work for her, or cook for her on her days and nights off."

Antoni felt his heart melt. "I don't even have to teach you anything! Why am I even here?" Antoni laughed in good-nature.

"I can still learn," Scott earnestly stated.

"Me too, then," Antoni smiled in return.

"It wouldn't hurt if you taught Kira either. Cooking is not her strong suit," Scott huffed out a fond laugh.

"I heard that!" Kira yelled from the living room. Scott winced and muttered a curse to himself. Antoni laughed again.

***

Today is the day before Scott's last day with the Fab Five and is also his session with Karamo. They sat across from each other in a restaurant that Scott had never heard of.

"So, Scott, I've reserved this restaurant so we could talk," Karamo started. Scott nodded in acknowledgement as he swallowed his wings. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"I want to talk about your self-sacrificing," Karamo carefully finished. Scott took a sharp inhale before grabbing his glass of water to take a gulp. He set the cup down.

Scott has gotten a lot better at not being so sacrificial, but it is still a problem. He can't help it. He's the true alpha. How is he not supposed to be willing to fight with everything he has to keep people safe? To keep the Pack safe? To keep Kira safe?

He knows that that is a toxic way to think but he can't shake it no matter how much he and Kira speak about it. It's the main source of their rare arguments.

"I just..." Scott tried to form a sentence. "I know that Kira hates it but..."

"You bring up Kira before you bring up yourself," Karamo observed.

"Well, she's my number one priority. She's the main one affected when I do it," Scott rationalized.

"But what about yourself? Aren't you affecting yourself?" Karamo asked. Scott didn't know what to say. He sees Karamo motion somewhere and before Scott knows it Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, and Mason sit at the table as well.

"Hey, guys," Scott fakes a smile.

"You don't have to fake it," Mason gently stated.

The false smile drops a fraction, but still remains. "I'm not faking."

Scott's pack mates look at one another, silently communicating.

"That's part of why we're here," Malia said. "You constantly put your own feelings to the side to make the rest of us comfortable."

"You repeatedly put yourself on the line for all of us and for complete strangers, which is noble, but Scott..." Stiles trails off.

_If you keep that up you'll die._

It goes unsaid, but Scott hears it loud and clear. Kira says it every time.

"You have to know that it is okay to not be so sacrificial," Liam said.

"And Kira won't say it because she doesn't want you to worry about her but you're killing her. Every time it happens and every time you're getting closer to toeing the line, and Kira's getting closer to losing it. If something happens to you, it'll happen to her." Lydia phrases.

___If you die, Kira will too._ _ _

Also unsaid, but still heard. He's the same way with her.

If Kira dies, he will too.

"Scott, what we're saying is you don't have to hide you feel from us. And you don't have to be willing to do die for this town every time. We've got this. You're our Al-"

Stiles interrupted before Liam could slip up, "You're our leader but it's okay to lean on us too."

Scott felt the tears he was holding back finally fall down his face as he sobbed. His pack quickly moved to wrap him into the center of a group hug.

____***_ _ _ _

"Alright, boys, let's watch Scott!" Tan exclaimed from the Fab 5's loft couch. Karamo rushes over to the couch while Bobby and Jonathan assist Antoni in bringing small appetizers to the living room. Tan turns on the television as they all get settled.

_____Scott goes to his bedroom to create an outfit out of the new clothes Tan had given him. He decides to wear jeans and a polka dot button up with nice brown shoes._ _ _ _ _

"Great choice, great choice," Tan nods in approval.

_______Scott finds his way into the kitchen wearing the outfit, the shirt in a french tuck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few top buttons left open. He throws on an oven mitt and takes the dish for the party out of the oven, setting it on the hot pan tray._ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That looks amazing. What is it, Antoni?"

"Scott's signature dish. That's what he called it, anyways," the five laughed.

_________The front door opens signaling Kira's return from her mother-in-law's home. Scott grinned to himself when he heard Kira's gasp. Scott walks out of the kitchen to the living room and is met with the view of his wife drinking in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"That's not all," Scott voiced, startling her. Kira turned to face her husband and she gasped once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Fab 5 laugh.

___________"Scott," Kira puts her hands to her mouth but it fails to cover her radiant expression. They meet each other halfway in a hug and swayed in place as they did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kira pulled her head back so she could see her husband's face and he did the same, their arms still around each other; Scott's arms around Kira's neck and Kira's around his waist. It's clear the two have completely forgotten about the cameras around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You look so great. So much more at ease," Kira gushed. Scott dimpled at her, moving a strand of hair behind his wife's ear. "I am," Scott said. The two met in a sweet kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jonathan had a pout on his face, and hands over his heart, "I'm going to puke from the sugary sweetness."

"I know!" the other four agreed.

_____________Eventually, Kira came downstairs from the couple's bedroom wearing a white party dress that had black polka dots. She was met with the sight of her family and friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Kira, the place looks amazing!" Lydia said. "We need to get Bobby over at Stiles' place." Stiles would have taken offense if it weren't true. Kira giggled as her eyes landed on Scott as he walked toward her. When he made it to his wife, Scott put his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her hair as she melted into him. "You look gorgeous as usual," Scott flirted. Kira rolled her eyes as she playfully swatted his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"They are a gorgeous couple," Tan stated.

"Yeah, their kids will be freaking adorable," Bobby added.

_______________Sometime after dinner Scott stood in front of the Pack, his mother and Deaton, Melissa and Ken, and Sheriff Stilinski. "So this week I spent time with the Fab 5 and they helped me realize just how much I put myself on the back burner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Everyone watched Scott with apt attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I constantly put my own life and safety on the line for people that I don't know with absolutely no caution of the consequences it would have on all of you. I keep my true feelings from everyone that isn't Kira and even then it's still not fully," Scott took a shaky breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Kira bit her lip as her chin began to wobble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I do all of this to keep all of you safe," Scott turns to Kira, looking directly into her eyes. He grabs her hand and she intertwines their fingers. "But I'm doing the opposite. I'm hurting you and I never want to do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Fab 5 watch the scene with tears in their eyes. "Scott's love for them all is so deep," Karamo comments. "His love for Kira is so deep. But where's the love for himself?"

_________________"So I'm going to work on it. I don't want you to feel the way you feel ever again," Scott told his wife. He turned to everyone else. "Any of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Kira squeezed his fingers in between her own and he reciprocated. Scott raised his champagne glass, the rest following in suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Fab 5 do the same.

_________________"So thank you all for coming out for the home-warming and our five-year wedding anniversary. I love every single one of you. I am going to get better for all of you, for the children Kira and I will have, and I'll get better for myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Everyone stood and clanked their champagne glasses, sniffling as they do so. Kira wraps her free arm around her husband's waist and leans her head on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Scott knew it would take time but he will fix it. He won't be a reason for their pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"To Scott!" Antoni exclaimed.

"To Scott!" the remaining four repeated. The four clanked champagne glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott becomes a fan favorite and the viewers all fall in love with Scira because they have taste :)


End file.
